


Another Night's Stand

by Posspox



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beakjob, Blitzo comes around to it, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Consentual, Sex Toys, Smut, Stolas is a kinky fuck, slight blood, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posspox/pseuds/Posspox
Summary: On one boring night, Blitz receives a call from Stolas.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 418





	Another Night's Stand

A lively ring reverberates through the waiting room, the basically abandoned center. Posters and plans on corkboards line the walls of the spacious room and assorted papers litter the carpet flooring. Click-clicks emanate from behind a computer in the corner of the room.

“Loona, please pick up the phone?” A curly-horned imp asks quite nicely, gesturing his hands to the old rotary phone, an easygoing smile fixed upon his face.

The wolf behind the desktop looks past its glowing screen to him. “Ugh.” She pulls the bone-shaped receiver off its resting place and draws it to her ear. “I.M.P., Immediate Murder Professionals, why’re you calling?” The pointed demon’s smile strains down, drawing down into a tight-lipped poker face.

“Mmmhm, yeah, he’s here. Need me to get him for ya’?” She nods against the phone cradled on her shoulder, still typing away at her keyboard. “Yeah? Alright. I’ll tell him, don’t worry. Alright. He’ll be with you in a sec’.” The receiver clicks back into place, and Loona shoots her partner a knowing look. “Blitz. Your fuckbuddy’s calling you.”

“Loona, you know it isn’t like that between me and him. I mean, come on-”

“Listen, I’m not gonna judge. But he sounds, like, horny. Watch out.” She shrugs, eyes locked back on her monitor.

Blitz rolls his eyes, exhaling deeply out of his nostrils. “When isn’t he.” 

He walks out of the room into a conference hall, and through that into a dimly lit office. Another corkboard lined with strings and connections lies behind a cluttered desk, bobbleheads of a couple of other imps similar in appearance to the well-dressed man. A cheap-looking black smartphone flicks into his hand, and the screen lights to life. The contacts pop up, and he taps the icon at the top.

_Creepy Mouth (aka prince bird dick)_

The ringer plays out for barely a second, and the man on the other end picks up.

“Oh, Blitzo~” A posh voice emanates from the speaker on Blitz’s phone. He sighs.

He props his head against his hand, sitting down at his desk. “You know the “o” is silent. So, what is it now, Stolas? I’m working.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing. I just wanted to see you again. See that body, that **PRICK** again, you know,” the owl coos from the other side of the line, sprawled out on a grand couch. “Blitzy, won’t you come over?”

A pause comes from the opposite side of the line, the avian waits. After a second, he speaks again. “Oh, Blitz! Talk to me here, I’m starting to get lonely.” The regal demon shifts around on his ornate camelback sofa, a feather-tail coming up from between his spindly legs. “And you know, I’m already hungry. You understand what happens when I-”

On the other end, Blitz fumbles with his phone. “Yes! Yes. I know what happens, Prince. Don’t remind me.”

“So, won’t you please come over? You don’t want to keep me waiting, you know~”

Another exhale from the imp, and he responds, “Alright. I’ll be there.”

“Oh, good! I can’t wait to feel your red rocket in-” He hangs up on the bird and removes the battery from the back of the phone, leaving it out as it falls back into his pocket. The clock on the wall reads 6:30 PM. “Well, this place isn’t getting any more business today anyway.”

He leaves out of the two rooms back into the reception area, turning to the tall wolf spinning in her swivel chair.

“‘Sup?” She looks up from her cherry phone.

“Loona, I need you to close up tonight. Can ya’ do that for me, sweetie?”

A scoff comes from the white-furred canine, and she looks back down to her screen. “Sure.”

“Thank you, I’ll make sure ta’ get you some of your favorite snacks when I get home!” He yells back to her as he walks out of the room.

“Don’t push it!”

\---

Blitz comes out to a parking garage located next to the horned office building. Quickly, he locates his vehicle. A bright red, beat-up convertible, reflective of himself. He hops the door and jams his keys into the ignition, shifting the low beast’s silent engine to a purring hum. He pushes the gear shift into 1st and pulls out of the stacked lot, into the traffic below.

The drive is only somewhat infuriating. Constant crashes, road rage out the wazoo. Terrible drivers, a shocking lack of turn signals, the highways of hell have never been good. Especially not between Imp City and the amalgamation that is Pentagram City and the Outskirts. Who would’ve thought that the infrastructure of Hell’s roads would be so poorly thought out? Between the shitty radio and constant traffic jams and all, it only takes about an hour to get to Stolas’s manor.

The looming structure poses itself in the center of one of the center City’s richer subdivisions, constructed of grey brick and dim wine-colored glass and embellishments. A classy, if not over-the-top mansion. Blitz stops his slick car in front of the grand doors, just behind the tall iron gates. He bounces from his seat to the pearly sidewalk, skidding to his feet at the entrance of the estate. The buzzer clicks and a familiar voice comes through masked in slight static.

“Who is iiiiit?” 

“Blitz. I’m here.”

“Ohoho! Do come in!” The gates immediately swing open, just as enthusiastic as the man on the speaker.

The short demon raises his head and looks to the grand doors going into the building. He takes his steps in haste and knocks on the solid wooden entrance. Just as the warding gates, these barriers swing open just as quick as the knocks come. A tall, regal owl stands in the doorway, looking down to the imp with a sincere smile. A twisted but genuine one.

He waves awkwardly to the towering demon. “Hey, Stolas.”

Stolas brings his shadowy hands together, rubbing them up and down. “Blitzy, it’s **SO** good to see you again. Oh, you look so good I could just eat. You. Up.”

“Oh, uh. Thank you. This IS one of my favorite o- GLK-”

Just before Blitz ends his sentence, he stops with a gag. Black fingers worm their way through the trembling demon’s lips, easing their way around the man’s mouth.

“Wh-whad are yo- doinh?” He tries to speak through his partner’s probing appendages, stumbling over his words. The owl just continues to grin, eyes widening at the hellspawn.

“Exploring,” he wriggles the three digits around, each one going down to their final knuckle. “Now suck on them.”

“Sto- Sto-as. We’re in public!” He yells in a whisper, struggling against the intruders.

He twists his wrist around and pulls up the shorter demon’s chin with his free hand. “Suck on them and I’ll take you in.” Blitz nods.

Begrudgingly, he closes his lips around the charcoal fingers and does what he is told. They rest upon his tongue, no longer moving around his jaw. With a couple slurping noises and a pop, they come out of his mouth, coated thoroughly in saliva.

“Good boy!” He brings the fingers in front of him and inspects them, eyeing the dribbling liquid coming off of them. His eyes fix onto his guest’s, staring deep. He shoves the coated phalanges deep into his throat, past his beak, and he closes it around them. Slowly, they draw back out, slick and neat.

“Wha-”

“Now, how about we get you cleaned up, yes?” The royal bird wipes the spittle off his date’s mouth and rubs it off on his outfit.

“Oh, come on. That was a good shirt!”

“I’ll get you another one if you need it. I’m sure it wasn’t too expensive, and not that it matters, hoo-hoo-hoo. Now, let’s head in, shall we?” 

He grabs the smaller one with his still somewhat-damp hand, leading him into the manor. They don’t spend much time dilly-dallying, heading through several rooms on their way to somewhere. The interior decor of the place is just to be expected. Dull with accents of sophisticated reds, and oil self-portraits adorn seemingly every room. Gleaming books, strange-looking artifacts, and other items of interest lay in each, resting against the spotless walls. In just a minute of traversing the squared maze of rooms, they reach a slowly spiraling staircase. 

“Ugh,” Blitz pipes in. He quickly goes silent and he’s hoisted through the air, onto the taller demon’s shoulder.

“Save the whining for the bedroom, boy,” he coos into the man’s ear. He shudders.

“Alright…”

The owl’s spindly legs make short work of the stairs, lunging up three at a time. The hellion on his shoulder holds on tight, wrapping an arm around his neck. In no time, they pass the second floor and keep going. A few seconds more, and they reach the third level hallway, branching out into many other rooms. It ends with a grand entrance, laced with burgundy-and-grey stained windows and black wood. Ominous, yet graceful. All too familiar to the horned one on his shoulder.

He basically runs to the doors with the passenger still on his shoulders and knocks them open. The room presents itself, exquisite square tiling and crested wallpaper presenting itself. An opulent veiled bed lies in the middle of the room, and to the right lies a small setup of a white end table and high-backed couch laying over a similarly colored rug.

“Ah, our sweet room! Do you remember our first time, Blitzy?” He jostles the man over his shoulder, patting him on the behind. “Well, do you?”

He places his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “How could I forget?”

“Yes indeed! How could you? You shoved that crimson cock ALL~ the way down my throat, mhmhm,” he chirps, a small smile on his beak. “And you’ll do that **AGAIN** tonight! And then you’ll do it again, and agai-”

“Alright, alright! Just… hoo. Just put me down, please.” 

“Sure thing, cutie.” He reaches over to the demon’s head and grabs the base of one of his horns, raising him up and setting him down back onto the cold porcelain tiling. “Now, the bath is just over in there,” he points to the bottom left corner, between the door to the balcony and the entrance they just bust through. “So, go on. I’ll be waiiiting~” He warbles, staring straight at his victim.

Simply, Blitz nods and backs to the door, heading inside. He flicks the light switch and pure white fluorescents buzz to life overhead. A grand mirror coats one side of the room, with multiple sinks and an endless array of drawers trailing underneath it. To the left of the fixture, an incredibly big shower with an entire ceiling full of water spouts, and to the right a separated restroom area.

Towels hang from a rack next to the steps into the shower-box thing and the controls for it lay on the wall just at the entrance. Two knobs, just like any other. He turns the red most of the way up, and the blue about halfway. Immediately the shower bursts to life, a torrent of water falling from the roof. His hand slowly reaches into the rain, and he draws it out. The water is hot, but not boiling. Perfect.

He strips off his clothes and tosses them into the corner of the room, just in front of the door. Then he goes to work. Silently, each drawer comes open, as he sifts through the personal items of his “friend”. Brushes, soaps, feather conditioners, beak wax, the usual things. High-end items, but that’s to be expected. After a minute of combing through the drawers upon drawers of luxury items, he comes to the last one. A strangely big container for the setup of the others, this one is wider and taller.

He slowly opens it up and stands stunned. What’s inside isn’t surprising, but the quantity of it is. It’s a veritable forest of sex toys, each one standing up perfectly. Vibrators, different molds, various accessories. Everything. Lube and different bodily products too. 

“Yeesh.” He murmurs under the deafening run of the water. Slowly, the drawer closes back up, and the fiend heads into the steaming shower. 

He lathers up the soap in his hands and starts to clean. First, the horns. Carefully he coats them in soap and lets them rinse in the downpour. Next, the face, he cleans up around the jaw and neck, before slipping the soap into his mouth. 

“Blugh!” He spits foam, raising his mouth to the source of the water, doing his best to wash out the bitter taste. 

The soap works down to his arms and slim upper torso, massaging in the slippery solution. The smooth skin is mostly clean already, putting aside maybe a spot of blood he’s missed from the day’s work. In a second it’s scrubbed away, leaving the flesh supple and gleaming once again. His package is next up on the list to be cleaned, and if it wasn’t substantial Stolas wouldn’t keep him around. It hangs down to the midway point of his thighs, which isn’t half bad. 

He finishes the wash with his legs, quickly shutting the waterworks off after they’re done. The towel ruffles around his thin body, drying the droplets of water still flowing down. A checkup in the mirror, teeth inspection and all, and he turns back to the entrance. It’s time to face the music. 

Gently, the heavy door swings open to the room. The imp steps out into the lukewarm air, eyes closed, shivering with both the sudden shift of temp and nervous anticipation.

“Yoo-hoo! Blitzy~! Open those big, beautiful eyes for me, won’t you?” The flamboyant bird swoons, beckoning him with his tittering voice. He looks to the bed.

Stolas lies nude on the extravagant resting place, fully exposed and surrounded. Surrounded by… apparatus. Sexual apparatus. A sea of toys and other similar things. Lube, hard handcuffs, an intricate knife, gags. “Oh god.”

“That’s the spirit! We’ll both be screaming that in just a little bit, ohoho~. But for now, pick your poison. I’ve got a… wide selection, as you can see,” he waves to the forest of upright dildos and accessories around him.

A hand comes over Blitz’s eyes as he cradles his head in his palm. “Uh, do we have to do this? I mean…”

He shifts to the serious, his eyes thinned. “Well, did I just **HAVE** to give you that book? No. No, I didn’t, but I let you have it. You owe me, Blitz. So, get that **THICK DICK** over here and pick what you’ll be fucking me with,” he finishes, motioning back to the wide, wide variety of options for such.

The clean demon scoffs and inches over to the other’s collection. The vibrators come in all shapes and (mostly large) sizes. He looms his hand over the selection, the owl’s pure red scleras paying close attention, as the search goes on. Finally, he draws back.

“Well, sorry to disappoint, but I don’t need any of this… stuff,” he shrugs. His benefactor gives another sly grin, eyes widening back.

“Oho, more for me. So, let’s see here…” he glares down to the collection, seemingly focusing onto one or two items. Multiple pieces are moved over to his bare chest, with little theming going into it. Strawberry-flavored lube, clamps, an intricate knife, two whole pairs of heavy steel handcuffs. Finally, a butt plug. Blitz winces at the thought of either of them actually using any of the items.

The man hops up from his sprawled out pose, reaching under the bed. He draws out a wicker bin and hands it to Blitz. “Clean this up for me, won’t you? Just push it all into the box.”

“Sure. It’s all, uh, clean? Right?” 

“Why of course!”

“Ok, well that’s good.”

The demons part ways, Stolas going to the windows, and his partner to the end of the bed. He shovels the toys into the bin, and it fills to the brim quickly. The room goes dim as the light from outside is blocked out by thick curtains drawn over the glass panes. The taller demon snaps his fingers, and the room glows with a near-violent crimson. Shades draw over the entrance, and the room might as well be in an alternate dimension, cut off from all else.

Stolas turns around, eyeing the almost-nude spawn. “Take that towel off, lemme see it,” he commands. Sheepishly, Blitz obeys. The wrap falls away to his ankles, showing off the package. The prince smiles coyly. “Just as… **ENTICING** as the first day,” he crones as he approaches with the toys in hand, leaning down over the man. “Now, my sexy boy, hold your hands out. Come on now.”

The imp holds his hands out and a sharp cuff claps onto each. Just as quickly, the arms are crossed up, and the unfilled cuffs go to opposite horns, trapping his crossed arms well above his head. Next, the owl holds up a finger and coats it in the lube, before sticking it behind him. The hand draws back up, this time getting a hold on the wide black plug, presenting it to the shifting imp.

“Uhh, is that going into me? Please don’t say it i-”

Before he can finish, the pink slime-covered toy shoves into his mouth like a pacifier, shutting him up fast. Just as abruptly, it’s pulled back out clean. Stolas puts his hand behind him once again and stares into the demon’s yellow eyes. His arm flexes, and his tongue lulls out of his beak. “Ohh, ah~” he moans into his victim’s face, breath hot and heavy. 

A twitch comes from Blitz’s slowly growing length and the owl notices immediately. “Oh, well it’s about time! I simply have **NO** idea how you’ve been limp until now, this excitement is enough for me, ooh,” he pauses, standing straight up once again, his head twitching. A pink, snakelike rod slithers out of the fur on his crotch, evening out at a full 6 inches. The owl positions a couple of fingers around the piece, slowly waving it around in the sitting demon’s face.

The red length grows to full-mast as he looks at the other’s, coming to about the same length, but with much-added girth. The owl cuts in once again, “But hey. I’m not here for me, I’m here for **YOU**.” He dives to the ground, impaling his throat with the length. Blitz jumps and stares down to the gagging demon intensely suckling on his cock.

“Hooo-h,” the handcuffed one moans.

The owl carefully positions his beak so that the tip doesn’t scratch the flesh, but rams his mouth up and down the prick, the keratin piece bumping into the soft skin above next to the base. Blitz jumps with each rise and fall, the force of each bash knocking him back every time. The regal bird disengages from the length, looking his meal in the eyes once again, his own wide and focused.

“This dick is just as tasty as always, Blitzy! Oh, I’ve missed you so much, o-ho-ho~” he leans back over the restrained demon, their tools pushing together, both already slick with precum. “I’ve missed you all this time, hoho. But have **YOU** missed **ME** , Blitzo?” Small talons emerge from his shadowlike fingers, scraping against his prisoner’s ribs.

He winces but looks to the owl all the same. “It’s, huh, only been a week since we did this last, Stolas.” A yelp comes from him, this time painful. Beads of blood drip down his sides, staining the luxurious fabric he lays on.

“Oh, you missed me. Missed this tongue on your **FAT DICK** ,” he teases, licking the blood off his fingers. 

The bird dives back onto his knees, eyeing the meal in front of him. Once again, his head goes down on the shaft, knocking all the way back to his throat, but after a second, he stops. He draws himself back, looking back up to the squirming prey. His sharp beak opens and places itself on the tip. Once again, Blitz yipes. Stolas speaks through the stuffed mouth.

“Blitzy? How does… THIS feel?” He slowly brings the sharp bottom and top parts of the beak together, making a scissor-like sensation.

“Stolas, STOLAS. Please, do not do that. I quite like my, uh, my lil' guy down there,” he pleads, writhing through the sting. The antagonist snickers.

“Oh, I love your dick too, don’t you worry. But what’s the fun in fucking like animals without just a little bit of pain?” The lube makes a return as Stolas spreads some on his beak, the razor-like edges slickened by the substance.

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, **YES**.”

The owl continues his sensual assault, this time attacking from a different angle, literally and figuratively. The member enters through the hard, sharp gates of the beak into his left cheek, slowly the sweet strawberry flavor mixes with the slight saltiness of his precum. He bucks up against the bed as he goes on, slowly staining a spot in the side of the comforter.

“Am I going to be the one to do all the work here, little imp? Thrust, damn you!” He orders through the mouthful, still sucking.

“F-Fine.” The little imp starts to buck his hips against Stolas’s forceful yanks, his dick throbbing through each thrust. 

The saliva, lube and precum solution slowly drips from both the cock and beak, collecting in puddles on the floor. The pounds both into and from the vice grip slowly ramp up, the speed of the beakjob increasing to a fever pitch. For a good few seconds, the two reach a stable, incredibly fast pace, both parties smashing into each other. A low moan comes from Blitz and his cock spurts into Stolas’s mouth. Multiple blasts of cum paint the insides of his beak, overpowering the iron and the saccharine taste of artificial strawberry.

The avian swallows each bit, cleaning the tip of the rod with his rough tongue. He pulls away, leaving the demon’s slowly lowering dick hanging in the warm air. A dribble or two of blood runs down the length, which is licked back up. Both pant, worn from the rough activity. Stolas rises from his knees, looming back over his heaving partner. Coagulated blood runs along his chest, wounds mostly closed from the shallow scratches.

“We… huh,” he pauses with a sigh, “we done?”

A wide smile comes across the owl’s sloppy beak, as he looks down at the demon. “No, we’re just getting started!”

The man swings himself up into a sitting position. “What?” 

“Yes, I still haven’t had my fill! And you haven’t filled me. So, we’ve got some work to do!” He climbs up onto the bed, next to the restrained imp. The cuffs fall from his hands as Stolas fiddles with the locks. “So, ready for round two?”

“Listen, Stolas? I don’t think I can do this again. Can I head home now?”

The prince snaps his fingers, and Blitz’s cock springs back up to the full position. “I think you can go for a while longer, don’t you Blitzy? Oh, I’d hate to leave you so needy~” he croons into the man’s ear. His deep black hand grips around the still sloppy mast, slowly rubbing up and down. He adds his own into the mix a second later, frotting the thin and the thick together. 

Each person looses huffs of pleasure, slowly and sensually feeling their lengths together, both pulsating in a strange rhythm. Stolas pulls away first, unglueing the two pieces from each other. He rolls back off the bed, coming to a stand before the resting devil. He reaches behind him, and with a pop, he holds the black plug in front of him. The still-slick toy jumps from his hand and hits his target in the mouth. With a stream of swears and spit, he tosses the thing away. The owl titters, “How does it taste?”

Before Blitz can answer, he reaches down past the bed once again and pulls up the pair of nipple clamps.

“Please don-” The owl lunges onto his prey, quickly squeezing the two clamps onto his chest.

“Mmmhh,” he bares his teeth, humming with pain. His aggressor chuckles, holding his chin with a dark hand.

“Don’t worry, my little fucktoy. You’ll get used to those in a second, ohoho,” the owl flicks one of the braces, prompting his pet to spasm and emit something between a moan and a cry. 

With a couple pats on the man's sensitive chest, he flips over, leaving his rear-end exposed. "So for now, get your **CUTE ASS** over here and **FUCK** mine." He scoots closer to the whining demon and his crotch slams down onto the man's chest, his hindquarters spread and presented. The clips press down just a bit tighter, almost as a warning. "Or else, I might just have to do it myself. And you won't like that Blitzo, hoo."

The bottle of lubricant smacks Blitz in the neck, making him cough. Stolas chortles giddily, once again. "You know what to do~"

"Fuck it," the bottom snaps to himself.

He leans forward and sticks his tongue into the ring of flesh, probing and lapping with his smooth tongue. The owl moans loudly, pushing himself back into the man's face. "Oh, **FUCK** yes! It's about fucking **TIME** you took me," he whines, bucking his slithery rod against the opposite's stomach, a trail of that sticky substance spread along his abdomen. Blitz's newly stiffened cock throbs in the air, Stolas nuzzling his downy cheek against the damp and sticky piece.

The newly energized demon grabs the bottle of lube and slathers a near excessive amount between the owl's cheeks, using the extra on his own mast. He hops out from under the owl, leaving the needy royal yearning on the comforter, still thrusting into nothing. "Come down and **SHOVE THAT FAT COCK** into me, Blitzy~"

"Can do." 

His slippery groin slams into the owl's pucker, the gel splashing over both people's bodies. "Ooh- AH!" Stolas basically screams, bracing himself against the plush mattress.

"Hrrng! Fuck!" The owl's loose rectum grips around the imp's girth just perfectly, squeezing and writhing around the mast. Both hellspawn buck against each other, Stolas bashes himself against the imp's lap every half second, grinding against the luxury blankets on each other. The flesh slaps together, wet in sound and texture, both soaked in sugary goo. Blitz licks up what stray droplets land on his face, as his partner bites down on the bed.

As the two continue to go at it like animals, the red gleam in the room darkens to a ruddy, bloody red, Stolas's eyes casting light much brighter than the rest of the illumination. Sweat pours off of both bodies, each working hard to maintain the rhythm of the night. The two desperately crash against each other, their slim forms rubbing against themselves. The feathers coating Stolas scritch at his partner's chest, their back and front heaving in sync. Both let out grunts and moans, the owl lets out an occasional squeak or squawk. The dim light intensifies into a burgundy, stagnating into a dark atmosphere.

Stolas bellows, "Ff-uck! Blizty!" as he reaches around and grabs one of his horns, pulling his head down into his back as it arches. He bucks and bears into the mattress, twitches run through his muscles. Multiple higher, more pitiful moans follow after as he comes to rest in the puddle of his own semen. 

Just a second after, Blitz tenses up just as his prince. He buries his head in between the owl's shoulder blades, teeth bared. The pain in his nipples seems to intensify. He rams his cock into the opening once, twice more, and then lets loose. A stream of cum floods in between his cheeks, mixing with the goo, just like earlier. "God... fucking... damn." In the moment of orgasmic high, he reaches under Stolas and draws back a soaked hand. He stuffs a few coated fingers into his mouth and draws them back out clean, using the rest to spread around his chest. Barely a second after, he falls forward onto his owl buddy, his dick popping out of his rear and spreading the viscous mix onto his lower back.

Stolas speaks first. "Hoo-hoo... Blitzy?"

The lighting of the room switches to a strange magenta.

"Mmh?" He sighs, heaving into his soft back.

"That was **SO. MUCH. BETTER.** Than last time," he exclaims, caressing the resting devil's thigh.

A slight smile comes across his face. "Gotta admit, it felt better, yeah." He loosens and removes the clamps from his chest, tossing them aside.

"Heehee, excuse my demands, but I think I **NEED** that **HUGE SHAFT** on the daily!"

He smacks his lips, tasting the salty residue left on his tongue. "That, uh. Maybe how about once every three days?"

"That works for me, my little fuck-friend. Ohohoho."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING BITCH


End file.
